cardwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Strategies
Below are some tips and strategies at doing better in Card Wars. Assembling your deck From the end of the first level onwards, you have the ability to edit your deck. A deck strategy is less necessary early on, but slowly becomes vital as you progress and as you collect more powerful cards. Landscape cards are the basis of a deck. There are many combinations of landscape cards to fit a role your deck needs to play. Below are some effective landscape card builds: Cornfields, Sandy Lands, Cornfields, Sandy Lands A fairly popular choice of deck type giving a balance of attack based and defence based creatures, this deck is recommended for both new and experienced players. Rainbow Deck: (Any 4 different landscapes of choice) Many players use 3 to 4 different landscapes during the early game due to a lack of cards however during the later game the better players and opponents use 2 different landscapes. This deck is not as good but is moderately easy to use and very amusing. The deck focuses around using creatures who have floop abilities the work better when 4 different landscapes are in play and rainbow creatures, and it also involves lots of spell cards. The aim of the deck is to use several copies of magic gaining cards such as Witch Way, Zazo's Magic Seeds, and Corn Parthenon to gain a larger field advantage over the opponent but a smaller hand. The deck is better for experienced players who can defend their creatures. Nicelands, Sandylands, Sandylands, Nicelands This deck is not the best to use during the actual game but is more useful in the upcoming Deck Wars. It focuses on playing 4 monsters quickly, boosting their defence and healing them whenever they take damage. It consists of the more defensive based factions and has the aim of making the opponent run out of cards and filling up your hand so you can't draw, therefore making you resistant to decking out. Useless Swamp, Cornfields, Cornfields, Useless Swamp Another popular choice of deck that is given to you at the start of the Card Wars game, it focuses on all out attacks and floop abilities. It is good at the starting part of the game but if you are unable to guard your creatures you will have a hard time regaining your field. This deck is advised for both new and experienced players. Blue Plains, Cornfields, Blue Plains, Corn Fields As you may have noticed the deck used most throughout this guide is Corn Fields, that is because it is fairly simple to play and is based on attack. Blue Plains creatures are known for their strange floop abilities and strategic use, this deck is a combination of brute force and strategic thinking making it a good build for early and late game. Since the addition of the Blue Plains faction this deck is advised for experienced players. Useless Swamp, Useless Swamp, Useless Swamp, Useless Swamp A Useless Swamp deck is arguably the best or second best faction in the game due to Useless swamp being the faction that has the largest amount of cards that can deal massive amounts of damage (more than enough to fill an entire deck alone) and also have incredibly useful floops that can be powerful enough to single handedly take down the bulkiest of enemies or clear entire battlefields. This deck is the best deck to have for any end game player that has access to most of the cards in the game (most importantly gold). Cornfields, Cornfields, Cornfields, Cornfields A Cornfields deck is all about faction synergy. All the cards help each other out to create a very scary force. Not to mention Cornfields has some of the best offensive and defensive cards in the game. Cornfields decks are very well balanced too. This deck is recomended to experienced players who truly know how to get the cards to play off of each other which is crucial to the deck's ability to win matches. Sandylands, Sandylands, Sandylands, Sandylands A Sandlylands deck is very simple to use and still effective due to the multiple offensively powerful cards and the many defensively powerful cards. Sandlylands are probably the most balanced faction allowing you to adapt to many situations. This deck is simple to play and beginners may want to take it up. Blue Plains, Blue Plains, Blue Plains, Blue Plains Blue Plains decks are honestly not that good. But if one wants to play one they can. To be able to do well one will have to make use of all the strange floops the creatures have and also of the most powerful of the cards. This deck is not recommended for anybody, but none the less feel free to try it. Nicelands, Nicelands, Nicelands, Nicelands Nicelands cards are best used in decks with multiple factions (more so than any other faction due to their healing focused style), but a Nicelands only deck can still be powerful. With the massive healing it can be quite the annoyance to take down for many, not to mention Nicelands decks still have a few cards that can deal damage (although not as many as the other factions). Choosing a card to place, and where to place itCategory:Deck Placing the right card at the right time can make or break a game. Knowing which card to place, however, is a little tricky. Here's my guide: What To Place If 2 or more cards match the stats, go to the next criteria * Can be placed * Highest TSS (TSS is attack + defense) * Highest Attack * Highest Defense * Best Floop Where To Place It This is if you use a single landscape. If you can't place it because of landscapes, add a criteria above that it can be placed on the landscape * Highest TSS * Highest Attack * Highest Defense * Highest Rarity * Best Floop * Randomly drag on card with eyes closed Just remember, FLOOP THE PIG AND HAVE FUN The Anti Strategy You need (in one deck): * Door of Strengths * Hot Dog Rains * Psychic Tempests * High attack creatures (preferably gold) They have to be of 4 different landscapes, Ex: Dr. Death, Sandy, Legion of Earlings, and Sgt. Mushroom) * Witch Ways / Other magic boosting cards Step 1: Cast two witch ways to put yourself on either 8 or 10 magic (depending on your opponents landscapes). Step 2: Cast Door of Strength, Hot Dog Rain, and/or Psychic Tempest Step 3: Wait until its your turn. Cast Witch Way more, then place high atk creature on your landscapes. Repeat Step 4: Repeat Step 2 two more times and use different magic gaining cards to achieve the required magic Have fun winning at Deck Wars with this deck (Note: Not CPU friendly)